


Skephalo Smut

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, Demon Bad, Diamond Skeppy, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Request Meme, Tags May Change, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Holy fuck there's a lot of these lately.---Ao3's fucking up and not bringing this fic to the top of the tags every time a new chapter is added. Fuck.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

You know the drill. Leave a comment about your request and I'll get to it as soon as I can. Be as vague or specific as you want. Most chapters will be kinda short, likely under 1k words.

I won't do age regression/age play, scat, or farts. I also don't wanna do anything involving cheating, cucking, or jealousy.

I will do anything else, and I do mean anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tail and horn play, bath sex. Bad's a demon and Skeppy's a diamond hybrid.
> 
> Oh, and did I mention that all of these chapters are gonna be short? Cuz most of these chapters are gonna be pretty short.

Skeppy squirted a dollop of shampoo onto his hand and laid the bottle back on the rack. He rubbed the soap in his palms until raspberry scented suds formed between them before slathering the liquid across the soft dark hair in front of him. A low purr rumbled from Bad's throat as he leaned against his touch, tilting his chin down and letting his lover knead slow, lazy circles into his head. 

Shared baths had quickly become one of Skeppy's favorite parts of after sex clean up. The pleasurable warmth of their naked bodies being close to each other was present, but there was less tension in the tub than when they were rushing through a quickie or making the bed frame creak with the motion of their bodies. It was calm, relaxed, so peaceful that one would almost fall asleep only for his boyfriend to gently lay a hand on his shoulder and shake him awake. The clean feeling of freshness afterwards was only the cherry on top.

He idly scratched his index finger against the horn closest to it. The demon shivered slightly at the contact. A familiar triangle pointed tail wrapped itself around his wrist, the pointed tip so close to his face it nearly nudged his nose. An idea stirred in the other's mind. He gingerly gripped the other spike between his forefinger and thumb, merely testing the waters. Bad sighed appreciatively and threw his head back, wordlessly giving permission for Skeppy to do what he clearly wanted. 

The diamond grunted his affirmation before closing his eyes and wrapping his hand around each horn. He pulled the dark furred head towards his face, flattening the end of the flickering appendage against his lips. Skeppy pressed a chaste kiss to it for a moment before opening his mouth and closing his lips around it. Small pleased hums joined the clouds of steam in the air as the younger man gently sucked on one of the other's most sensitive parts. The limb around his arm squeezed him there until his wrist developed a feeling similar to wearing a bracelet for several hours.

He slid his hands up and down Bad's horns as if they were cocks leaking pre-come; and with the effect it had on the demon they might as well have been exactly that. Bad arched his back as extra attention was applied to the bases of the bones buried in his hair. He loosely bucked his hips upwards, sending splashes of scented water against the sides of the tub. 

Skeppy moaned softly against the tail in his mouth, only casing it to wriggle wildly on top of his tongue. He pressed it to the roof of his mouth. Through the soap he tasted salt and skin, a flavor he had come to crave the longer he had known Bad. 

Two palms were touching him, one on his wrist and the other on the back of his head, Bad's way of signaling that he was close. The diamond sped up the pace of his hands and sucked harder on the tail. Bad's body tensed for a moment before going limp and falling back against his lover. Skeppy released the tip and let it fall against his chest, panting for air. He looked over the top of the demon and saw white come splattered across his stomach. Some of it was rinsing off his body and into the water they were soaking in. 

Skeppy brought his hands to the bathwater and scooped up some of the liquid. He raised his hands over the top of the other's head and parted his palms, letting a tiny waterfall wash the shampoo out of his hair. Bad whispered a breathless sentiment of gratitude as a sensual kiss was pressed to the crest of his scalp. 

The rest of the bath continued in pleasant silence. The duo let their bodies guide themselves through warmth and cleanliness until only a fog of steam and smell of berries lingered in the bathroom. 

Arms wrapped around his boyfriend in their bed, Bad buried his face in his chest. Skeppy kissed him again, making sure to avoid his sharp horns and instead only kiss his soft hair.


End file.
